Ikusen Sakeme
"Four hundred years ago I bore witness to time itself. Lives interacting with one another, sparking miniscule events that snowball into much larger entities... from that moment I understood that by possessing Sarah Winters I would be able to achieve world domination. It's the right convergence of timelines - I will not waste my time explaining it to you. But given all my preparation did you really think that simply swooping in to 'save the day' at the proverbial and literal last minute would stand a ghost of a chance?" | }} Ikusen Sakeme was a Japanese warlord with aims of global domination. History Ikusen was born during the Feudal era of Japan. He grew up to become commander of a small military force; always fighting to claim more land and power. A neighbouring rival warlord with whom his forces frequently clashed was Mirai Suisei. Over the years he sent assassins and bounty hunters to eliminate Mirai, but to no avail. He did manage to plant several spies amongst Mirai's most trusted, however, and eventually learned that Mirai, along with his bodyguard Haruki Jin, liked to take night-time walks along an open area called the Sujou Plains. By this point the act of killing Mirai had become much more of a personal goal for Ikusen, and so in his pride he decided to do the deed himself. He travelled to Sujou plains, quietly tailing Mirai and his bodyguard, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. However, all three were distracted by the sudden appearance of a mysterious comet that showered them with Omega radiation. Ikusen returned to his base camp to discover that he had been endowed with extraordinary mental abilities. He believed he could use them to gain an advantage over his enemies, but as the months passed his campaign against Mirai grew even more hopeless. He suspected that Mirai and Haruki might have developed abilities too, and concocted a plan. Knowing that he was soon to fall before Mirai's forces anyway, he transferred his mind to inhabit his personal blade, the Ikusakeme, causing his physical body to die. He then telepathically urged a servant to deliver the sword to Mirai as proof of his death and a symbol of surrender. Mirai accepted the sword and Ikusen immediately set to work dominating the warlord, effectively acquiring all of Mirai's military gains. Ikusen discovered that Mirai had the ability to perceive the future, and had been using that ability to predict the movements of Ikusen's forces. Ikusen continued the use of that ability to gain more land and power, realising that in time he could conquer all of Japan and perhaps elect himself its emperor. However, his forceful domination of Mirai coupled with extensive use of his power took a toll on the warlord's body, and soon Mirai became overcome with sickness. Ikusen called Haruki to his side, ready to take over his body next, but before doing so he decided to use Mirai's power one last time, like never before. In that last great effort he suddenly saw the complexity of time; all its myriad connections, possibilities and outcomes. He saw the potential events and decisions for hundreds of years into the future, and was so overcome by the experience that he was unable to retain much of it in his memory afterward. But as Mirai died and Ikusen switched to controlling Haruki, one thing stayed clear in his mind: the Hakkou comet would return, and if he were to control the 'water goddess' born at the cusp of the millennium, it would provide him with the power necessary to completely rule the world. Over the following centuries Ikusen developed his plan. He discovered that Haruki had also acquired a power; cellular regeneration, which proved very useful as Ikusen did not have to worry about acquiring new host bodies. He completely erased all trace of Haruki's personality and replaced it with his own. To Save The World! Summary of what they did in the RPG. Relationship with Other Characters During his life as an ordinary human Ikusen was ambitious and prideful. As a spirit these qualities only grew, and worse; he became completely selfish, arrogant and convinced of his own supremacy. He also grew to hate the world as it changed in ways he did not approve of, and resolved to create a society more like that of ancient Japan once he controlled it. He had no friends, or any wish for them; he saw people as simple, gullible puppets to be manipulated and disposed of at will. Abilities and Skills Ikusen possessed incredibly strong telepathic and telekinetic powers; he was capable of completely mentally dominating a person with ease. He had also learned how to systematically erase a person's mind and replace it with an exact duplicate of his own, although this process took much longer and could be resisted by the affected individual. Ikusen's mind was so strong that it was capable of surviving after the death of its body; however, it would eventually fade unless he anchored it to a physical object. By possessing an object in this way it became resistant to ageing or harm, to a degree. If the object he was currently inhabiting was broken his spirit would be released from it. During his life as an ordinary human he carried a katana called the Ikusakeme, or 'thousand tears'. It was a very sharp blade and he was skilled at using it. Category:Deceased Category:Solo Villain Category:Kumata Nuva